dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Anime: "The Baby Secret" Manga: "Universe 1 Saga |Race=Neo Machine Mutant Tuffle |Gender=Male |Date of birth = pre-Age 730 |Date of death = Age 789 (Escaped from hell) Age 790 (Revived in Age 791) |Address= |Alleigance= Tuffle parasites Dragon Ball Abusers |FamConnect=Tuffle Scientists (creators/genetic fusees) Baby (parallel timeline Counterpart) Dr. Myuu (creation) Original Super 17 (Ally and fusee) Original Syn Shenron (Ally) Original Chocolay (Ally) Goku Black: GT (Ally) Gomasu: GT (ally) Original Zamasu (Ally) Trunks: GT (Host) Vegeta: GT (Host) }} Baby is the parallel timeline Counterpart of Baby, and first main antagonist of the anime show Dragon Ball GT. Personality He is very smart and has an extremely egotistical and selfish personality. Despite teaming up with the Dragon Ball Abusers - Baby remained selfish despite his willingness to follow orders. Appearance Baby appearance is in his Adult Form in Dragon Ball Advanced is the same as his appearance in Dragon Ball GT. Biography Dragon Ball Advanced Background He was revived by Chocolay; whom allied himself with him and the other villains of Dragon Ball GT. He later takes control of Trunks, and uses him to his advantage. Baby Saga In the Dragon Ball Advanced; Baby's plans were much the same, however, he had more hosts including Yamcha and was defeated by Ultra-Powered Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. 2nd Timespace Tournmanet Rift Saga At an unknown point in time; Baby was given a Digital Space-Time Ring and was tasked with infecting the Freeform Fusion Machine network for unknown reasons while recruiting Super 17 while he was fighting the Dragon Team. However, after Team Baby 17 failed his mission - Baby left the network and returned to the point of time he left. Abilities |-|Techniques= *Flight *Ki Blast *Body Manipulation *Liquefaction *Regeneration *Possession *Energy Absorption *Tuffleization - A special ability that turns the host fully into a Hybrid. When used certain individual it can he fuses with them instead. *Revenge Blast *Eye Flash *Kamehameha - While infecting Gohan and Yamcha; he was able to use Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha - While in his Baby Yamcha state; he began using Super Kamehameha against Gohan to try and test his abilities. *Wolf Fang Fist - Baby was able to use Wolf Fang Fist while in Yamcha's body *Spirit Ball - Baby was able to use Spirit Ball while in Yamcha's Body. *Kiai Slash - Using Kiai; Baby slash his victors in order to enter their bloodstream and take over their body. Used in order to take Gohan's body. *Masenko - While control Gohan; he was able to use Masenko. **Super Masenko - A stronger variation of Super Masenko. *Big Bang Attack **Reverse Big Bang Attack - While his arms are by his sides; Baby faces his palm towards his back and fires a Big Bang Attack at his opponent. **Super Big Bang Attack - A stronger variant of Big Bang Attack used to kill Majuub and Bulla. *Final Flash *Tuffle Big Bang Flash - Baby is surround by an energy spheres as he enters the Final Flash stance and gathers Ki around him before launching a large energy wave. *Galick Gun - After reaching Strongest Form 2; Baby adapted Vegeta's move into his allowing him to produce a pinkish Galick Gun. *Revenge Death Ball - The negative version of the Spirit Bomb. **Flaming Death Ball - A fiery version of Revenge Death Ball. ***Doom Ball - A more powerful version of Flaming Death Ball increased by gathering the hate and spite from his mind slaves as well as using the hate from Goku and his freed slaves. **Revenge Death Ball Final - Baby's most powerful version of Revenge Death Ball. *Hair Manipulation - To compensate for his inability to manipulate his body and use Mystic Attack; he adapts Vegeta's body to enable him to extend his hair and use restrain or even attack his opponent. **Hair Attack - Similar to Tail Attack; Baby uses his hair to whip his opponent away. |-|Forms and Transformation= ;' Infant ' Baby first and weakest form. He was easily defeated by Pan upon being released from his capsule, but was able to survive. ;' Infected HWM 100 X ' Baby was able to infect a HWM 100 X machine on the abandon starship and used it to fight Trunks, but the machine was ultimately destroyed. ;' Infected Green-haired Alien ' Baby infected Trunks in order to follow them to their next destination, but abandon his body after being enticed by Goku. ;' Toddler Body ' After possessing the Green-Haired Alien; Baby assumed a Toddler form where gained red "shades"-like visors over his eyes, and his eyes become less bulbous. ;' Infected Trunks ' Baby briefly infected Trunks but after a brief fight with Goten; Trunks was able to force Baby out of his body. ;' Minor hosts ' Baby used a ship of aliens to go to Earth where infected the Pilot and used his parasites to take control of them. However, they were all killed when Baby crashed the ship on Earth including the pilot. ;' Infected Yamcha ' As Yamcha was the only host available at the time; he briefly infected and fought against Gohan while using his body. ;' Baby Yamcha ' Baby began Tuffleization with Yamcha during his battle against Gohan to test his powers further. In this state; Yamcha's body goes through changes such as gaining red lines on his forehead, and crosshairs in his eyes. ;' Boy Body ' After possessing numerous of Aliens and Yamcha; Baby was able to transform into his Boy (Teen) Body. Although he wasn't stronger than Gohan; he was able to use his Kiai slash to wound Gohan and take control of him. ;' Infected Gohan ' Baby infected Gohan and immediately assumed his Potential Unleashed form before heading off to go after Vegeta. While possessing Gohan is was able to rival Vegeta's power and even force Vegeta to use Super Saiyan 2 against him. ;' Baby Vegeta '' Baby Vegeta is the result of Baby choosing to tuffleize Vegeta and turn him into a Saiyan-Tuffle Human hybrid. He gains red lines on his chin and forehead will gaining crosshair eyes. ;' Super Saiyan ' Baby get take on Vegeta's Super Saiyan form. However, his eyes are black and his hair is white and is able to overpower Good Buu. ;' Super Saiyan 2 ' Baby transforms into Super Saiyan 2 against Good Buu and settles the form as his standard form. By combining the power from his previous host and Vegeta's power; he is able to overpower Goku at Super Saiyan 3. ;' Strongest Form 1 ' As a result of Baby receiving ki from Bulla, Gohan, Yamcha (Goten in Anime), Piccolo, and Videl (Trunks in Anime). Baby was able to transform into his strongest form. His hair becomes much spikier as his muscle mass increases, ripping his shirt, he gains blue-coloured visors, red lines sprawling across his chest and forehead and the acquiring of large metallic shoulder pads. The form is considered comparable to Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 and surpasses even Super Saiyan 3. ;' Strongest Form 2 ' After absorbing the Malice and hate from his mind slaves; Baby undergoes his second transformation. He now wears a black suit with red and gold gloves, boots, and shoulder pads. As result of his new form; he resembles a humanoid version of his adult form as his hair resembles the shape of his head and has dark light gray skin. ;' Golden Great Ape ' After witnessing Goku's power as a Golden Great Ape; Baby set in motion a plan to become one himself. While fighting Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form; Bulma used a Blutz Wave Generator to forced Baby to become a Golden Great Ape. While it transformed Vegeta's body; Baby was able to remain relatively the seem and even to communicate with Goku without moving his mouth. His eyes and skin are different colour than usual as his skin is blue while he retains his armor, gloves, and boots. ;' Adult Body ' Also called his Perfect Form; after possessing Vegeta's body and assuming the Golden Great Ape form. Baby underwent his third transformation and assumed his adult form. However, due to Vegeta's size he was no longer able to remain his Vegeta's body forcing him to leave and assume this state. While in this form; he resembles Baby Vegeta's body, except the bodysuit is dark blue instead of black. Adult Baby's power puts him on par with Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks' power, but was easily destroy when Goku and Gotenks sent Baby into the sun. ;' Baby Trunks ' Baby Trunks is the result of Baby choosing to have Trunks as his primary host instead of a temporary one. ;' Strongest Form 1 ' By channelling his energy, and energy from his allies; he was able to transform into the Strongest Form 1, but ended up directly bypassing it in favour of Strongest Form 2. ;' Strongest Form 2 ' He transformed into this form as soon as he finished his strongest form 1; in this form; his hair grows to the same length as Super Saiyan 3rd Grade, and gains power comparable to Super Saiyan 4. |-|Fusions= ;Baby 17 Baby 17 is the EX-Fusion of Baby and Super 17 or Neo Super 17. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Dragon Ball Abusers Category:Tuffle Category:Machine mutants Category:Villains Category:Canon Characters